After Hours
by InMyWorldTheSkyIsRed
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion went to the mall to get their friend a birthday present, but end up getting locked in the mall after it's been closed for the night! Roxas and Axel part with Dem and Zex, and decide to do something else  M FOR LEMONS!


After Hours

_**Warning: The following contains yaoi, lemon, akuroku, and OOCness. Enjoy anyways.**_

"So... What do we do now, Axel?"

"I don't know, Rox..."

"Why don't we use the emergency phones, guys?"

"They cut the power, Zexy. The phones are dead."

"Oh. Aren't I supposed to be the smart one?"

"I guess not."

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion were going shopping for their friend Luxord's birthday present. They didn't realise the time and, not having being found by the store clerk, the mall closed. With them inside.

"Well, I guess we're stuck in here untill morning then." Roxas shrugged.

"But it's dark and creepy in here! I wanna go home~!" Demyx whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Gee, Dem, would you like some cheese with that wine?" Axel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"That's not very nice, Axel." Zexion muttered, glaring slightly at the frustrated redhead.

"I never claimed to be!" Axel retorted.

"Would it kill you to be sensitive to how others feel once in a while?" Demyx cut in, glaring at Axel. It seemed to be two against one here.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that we were locked in a mall!" Axel snapped, "It was Roxas's idea to come here!"

"Oh no. No no no no no no! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have suggested coming here in the first place!" Roxas barked.

Soon the four of them were fighting and yelling at eachother, Demyx stopping about a quarter through it. He never was the fighting type. Demyx looked back and forth between the other three, confused, wanting them to stop.

"Stop... Stop guys... STOP!" he screamed, cutting all three of their arguments off, leaving them to stare in shock at the blond. He never yelled like that. _Ever._

He panted a bit and glared at them, "Listen to yourselves! Bickering and squabbling over nothing like a couple of pigeons over the last piece of stale bread the nice old lady threw for you! While you guys were fighting, I had an idea. Now if you're willing to hear it I suggest you shut your pie holes!" Demyx growled.

All three went silent after that.

Demyx smiled cheerfully, "Good! Now that we have an agreement, here's my plan. I say we split into two teams and go search for an exit. Me and Zexy-"

Zexion could be heard mumbling, "Zexy and I..." while a light blush tinged his cheeks. He didn't like Demyx's nickname for him, but there was no point trying to get him to stop.

"-will go that way. Axy and Roxy will go the other way. If we find anything, we'll call one of the other team's cell phone and we'll all meet back here. Then the team that found the exit will lead the other team back to that exit and we escape. Everybody get it?"

Then Roxas spoke up, "Why don't we just call someone outside on our cell phones?"

"We don't have far connection in here, Rox. They shut the inner cell phone towers off." Axel replied.

"Okay then, lets go." Dem smiled.

Axel, Roxas, and Zexion nodded.

"Good. Let's go, Zeku." he said, pulling a blushing Zexion along behind him. Roxas looked up at Axel. The redhead smirked slightly before pulling Roxas the opposite way.

~oO0Oo~

"Axeeeelll~! We've been walking for hours! Can't we rest yet~?" Roxas complained, slumping along behind the redhead.

"Not until we find an exit." Axel grumbled, determainedly pacing forward.

"But I'm tired~! And hungry~!" Roxas whined, causing Axel to turn around to glare at him. He simply couldn't muster up a glare though. Those big blue puppy dog eyes were too cute to glare at.

"Uhhgg! You're so needy!" Axel huffed, "Fine, we can rest for a little bit. I don't have any food though."

Roxas smiled slightly, nodding, "Yay! On that bench over there." he pointed to a mall bench just a few meters away. Axel nodded and the two walked over.

After a few minutes of sitting and resting, Roxas' stomach growled. Said blond blushed, holding his stomach and turning away from the red head smirking at him.

"You know, if you were to suck me off, you wouldn't be so hungry any more~" Axel purred, leaning close to Roxas. Roxas blushed further and inched away, secretly wanting to take him up on his offer.

"Hell no, I'm not that hungry!" he lied, scoffing and looking away from him. Axel pouted in reply.

"Awww, but Roxy~! I'm only trying to help~" he mewed, nuzzling his cheek like a cat. Roxas bit back a moan in anticipation.

"N-No... Not in a mall..." he grunted.

"The mall is empty, sweetheart..."

"It may be empty, but Dem and Zexion could call!" he retorted.

"So what? They've seen us in action before. I don't really think this is much different." Axel reached up and gently pulled his head back to face him by his cheek.

"I-I know, but it's still embarrassing!" Roxas attempted to look away again, but Axel's hold on his face was strong.

"Please, Rox~?" Axel leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips, causing the only thread of restraint Roxas had to snap.

Roxas kissed back eagerly, throwing his arms around Axel's shoulders and pulling him close. The redhead, in turn, pulled back from the kiss to smirk. "I'll take that as a, "Fine, I give, I'll suck you off, Axel my lord". " Axel chortled, resuming the kissing.

Roxas blushed a dark shade of red, but said nothing in retaliation. Soon, Roxas pulled away from the kiss with a slick popping sound, kissing a line from the corner of his lips to Axel's jaw.

Axel groaned, fidgeting and squirming. It was Roxas' turn to smirk. Moving down on him, the blond licked a line down his neck, sucking on a spot at the base of his neck. Axel gasped at this, tilting his head to expose more of his neck.

Roxas' hands slid up Axel's black t-shirt, teased his nipples earning a moan, then dragged his finger nails down his chest.

"_A-Ahhh_~! R-Rox, hurry up already~!" Axel hissed, bucking his hips in anticipation.

Roxas smirked, feathering his finger tips down to undo the boy's jeans. Axel shivered at the motion.

With a swift flick of his hand, Axel's pants were undone and down enough to reveal a boxer covered erection. The blond gently pulled on the hem of Axel's boxers, teasingly pulling them down _very_ slowly.

Axel growled, "If you d-don't hurry up, you're going to b-be the one writhing beneath m-me."

Roxas chuckled, complying and tugging the boxers down, exposing Axel's member to the cold, mall air. Axel moaned, his head lulling back against the bench. Roxas got on his knees on the floor while Axel sat up, the blond's breath ghosting over him.

Axel hissed and arched his back, then gasped and moaned as Roxas started sucking on the tip of his cock.

"Mmm... delicious..." Roxas murmured around Axel, making his redheaded lover mumble something incoherant.

Roxas ignored the random mumbles eminating from him, taking him in deeper with each few sucks. Axel's mumbles were coherant for a little bit, sounding like, "_Ohh_, Roxas, you're so beautiful... _Ahhhhn_... you're hair's so silky... I love you so much, _a-ahhh_~"

Just mindless compliments, which Roxas was starting to find annoying. He didn't do anything about it, just deep throated him, earning a scream. "_Ahhh! _D-Don't stop!" he exclaimed, clenching those silky blond locks.

Roxas dragged his teeth softly on him as he pulled back, licking at the tip like it was a popcicle. "R-Rox... _O-Ohhh~_ I'm c-c-close~!"

At that comment, Roxas smirked and suddenly deep throated him again, sucking harshly on his member. He could taste pre-cum dripping down his throat.

"_A-AHHHH~~! ROXAS!_"

Axel threw his head back and came, Roxas milking every last drop from him.

After a few seconds, Roxas pulled back and Axel's limp cock drooped again, Roxas swallowing what Axel had given him and licking his lips. Axel was panting tiredly, his cheeks flushed and some of his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He put himself back into his pants when he had the strength to move again, Roxas now sitting beside him and smirking.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore." The blond chuckled, earning a smile from Axel. "That's good..."

Roxas smiled and tucked a stray piece of fiery red hair behind Axel's ear. After about 10 minutes, the shorter of the two spoke up. "Are you alright to keep going now? I'd like to get out of here tonight."

Axel nodded, starting to get up, when something in his pocket buzzed, startleing the boy. Axel reached into his pocket, taking out the cell phone (he'd forgotten to take it off vibrate after the movie they went to see yesterday) and flipping it open.

"Yo, Dem. You find an exit?" A pause. "Good. We'll meet you back at the plaza in five." he took the phone from his ear, closed it, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Roxas, having heard half the conversation, stood up from the bench. "C'mon shorty, we gotta meet them." Axel teased, causing a red blush from the blue eyed boy.

They walked back to the plaza, met up with Demyx and Zexion, then followed them to the exit. It took about 15 minutes.

About half way back to the exit, Demyx dropped back to talk to Roxas. "I noticed Axel looks like he just rolled out of a hot, sweaty bed. Any ideas why~? Did you two have some fun~?" He teased. 

Roxas blushed beet red, "U-Uhhh, I, uh, we... Yeah..." he stuttered embarrassedly.

Demyx just smiled, "You're getting bolder, Roxy. I wish you two luck~" and with that, the mullet headed boy went back to leading Axel and Roxas back to the exit.

After they'd gotten to the exit and gotten on a bus home, Roxas couldn't help but wonder.

Was being locked in a mall a bad thing, or a good thing?


End file.
